


Play Destroy

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Multi, Other, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, snuggles, words of praise and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: Alastor seems bored late at night and you have just the fun little game the two of you can play.(Please read a/n)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Play Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Wazzap wazzap, been a minute since I did a reader insert so come get it ya nasties >:3c Now, there is a backstory to why I wrote this. There's been a ton of crap in the fandom of actual brutal force upon different characters. That's just a fact and I'm sure lots of y'all have seen it. Whether it be in writing or art, there's been a lot of it. I'm ALL for people exploring darker fantasies and desires. My whole bit is I refuse to kink shame. It was my job for many years to be a safe place for people to ask sex questions and also help them find the tools they need to fulfill their needs. That being said, I wrote this to explore such things in a healthy way. Personally, I like the fantasy, but seeing actual depictions of violence against characters I love or portrayals of my comfort characters as r*pists really irks me. I'm not here to name names, I'm not here to engage in discourse. I want people to explore their sexuality in a healthy, safe, sane, and consensual way. So please read this with that in mind. Both parties are completely consenting, safewords are discussed, and observation is given to body language. This is not my best work, personally, but I wanted to have something out there. I may explore the topic in the future with my OC and/or more reader insert fics, but for now please accept this crumb of The Good Good. And yes, the title comes from the Poppy song ft. Grimes. It slaps.

When you enter Alastor’s room, you find him sitting at his desk. Leaning on his elbow, he stares off into space with a bored, almost annoyed expression. His leg bounces absentmindedly as you approach him. With a gentle shift of his eyes to your direction, he regards your entrance silently. It’s far too late for him to be behaving this way, the two of you should be going to bed.

“What’s got you in a tizzy, Alastor?” You inquire gently. Alastor sighs and pulls you into his lap. He brushes your hair away from your face and hums thoughtfully.

“I’m terribly bored, Darling. All my usual sources of entertainment have become cumbersome. They do not bring the joy they once did and I find myself… annoyed.” He sighs.

Pawing up his chest, you consider his words. Alastor watches you with a small yet amused smile. He knows your antics too well and can anticipate your needs. Or well, your _needs_. You only play with the buttons of his shirt and fiddle with his bowtie when you're feeling a bit frisky. A silent agreement between the two of you that he will either verbally address in agreement or deny.

“What if I told you… I had an idea?” You hum. The light nervousness of your voice piques his interest. 

“And what is that besides the obvious, Dear?” Alastor murmurs, leaning forward to kiss your neck. You blush and push yourself off of his lap. His eyes follow you with curiosity.

“We could play a game.”

“A game? What sort of game?”

Standing up, Alastor strides over to you as you lean against the door of his room. Your hands slip behind your back and you press on the door with your palms. A blush graces your features as you try to find the words.

“Uhm, perhaps one where ‘no’ means ‘yes’?” You goad, giving him a bat of your lashes.

“I’m not sure I follow…” Alastor trails off, his gaze quizzical about your words. You push off from the door and go back to pawing up his chest. He brings his hands to rest them gently on your waist.

“Well, I think we both know what I want?” You purr.

“Yes, I can read you like a book, Darling.” He smirks.

“Then what if we switched it up? What if I _pretend_ I _don’t_ want it?”

“Ah, I see…”

Alastor rakes his eyes over your form in thought. His smile tugs at the corners as the gears turn in his head. You continue quietly.

“So, what if ‘no’ didn’t mean no, it meant ‘yes’. And ‘stop’ doesn’t really mean stop, it means try harder?” 

“But what if you genuinely wish for me to stop? How will I know? I don’t want to hurt you, Dear…”

“Then I’ll say something like… Vanilla!”

Alastor chuckles at your word choice.

“Isn’t that a bit silly?” He teases, giving your hips a gentle squeeze.

“That’s kind of the point. A word that throws off the mood, no?” You giggle.

“Yes.”

“Exactly. You get it.”

Pulling you tightly to him, his eyes peer down at you as he considers your ‘game’. You bat your lashes at him in turn and pout your lip. His smile widens a fraction.

“How do you wish to start this little game of yours, then? I worry we might wake the others if you struggle and yell too much, Darling.” He sighs, but there’s a bit of excitement to his voice at the notion.

“Don’t worry about that, I have a plan. You can start…” You giggle, slipping away from his grasp and tip toeing to the door. “By chasing me!”

Throwing the door open, you book it down the end of the hallway toward the stairwell. Nervous giddiness fuels you as you push it open. The soft static hum of him as he strides down the hall threatens to lap at your skin. You push forward, descending flight after flight of stairs.

Two flights from the very bottom, you hear the door you came through calmly swing open. You look up out of habit and catch his eye before gunning down the rest of the way. Pulling that final door open, you rush into the hallway of the bottom of the hotel. It’s cold and decrepit, hardly looked after since most rooms upstairs aren’t even full. No use opening up the bottom when that’s the case. You scurry around, jiggling each doorknob to find one that’s unlocked. A sense of playful urgency coursing through your veins as you _feel_ more than you hear Alastor’s impending arrival.

Rounding the corner, you catch the click of the door to the stairwell open and shut. The sound of it echoes through the corridor you just came from. Alastor whistles casually as he struts further down the hall. You try a few more door handles, feeling that urgency make you shake in anticipation. Finally one opens and you fling yourself inside. Closing the door, you backup until you hit something. Something warm, something tall. Before you can gasp, Alastor slips an arm around your waist and a hand to your mouth. He picks you up easily and tosses you onto the forgotten bed. 

The sheets of said bed are cold against your body, even through your clothes and colder against the small bits of exposed skin. Alastor hovers over you, pinning you down beneath him. You gasp in excitement and feigned fear.

“Well my little rabbit, can’t go very far now can you? You’re terrible at getting away.” He teases, trailing a claw from your chest to the waist of your jeans. You bring your arms up to push and scratch at his chest. Alastor merely chuckles at the display. 

“You’re even _worse_ at fighting.”

“S-stop.” You whisper, working up proper conviction to sound genuinely convincing. 

“Stop what? I’ve hardly done anything… so far.” He purrs.

Thrashing about, you try to push and kick him off of you. He is unmoving, far more powerful than you could ever dream of being. Which is _exactly_ what makes this so fun. 

With amusement in his eyes, he watches your struggle beneath him. A few of your shoves cause his shoulder to shift, but not much else as he works on removing your top.

“No!” You cry. “Stop!”

Alastor tears your blouse open, exposing you to the chill of the abandoned half of the hotel. It only goads you to struggle harder. Something cool and hardly tangible slips over your wrists and pulls them high above your head. With a gasp, you trail your eyes from Alastor up over you. The familiar blue glow and devilish smile of his shadow greets you. It laughs silently, tauntingly. An excited wetness spills between your legs, absolutely ruining your undies. 

“Oh, Darling. You don’t actually mean that. You know you want it. I can smell it on you.” Alastor murmurs, his hands traveling over your stomach to the button of your jeans. He casually pops it open and begins pulling them down. You thrash your legs against him in a futile attempt to stop him. It only helps to remove the garment more easily. Casting them aside, his hand runs smoothly along your panties, a finger gently teasing your clit. The action makes you shiver and pant.

“S-stop… Stop it.” You whine, but your hips betray you as you press into his hand. Alastor smirks at your antics.

“No, Dear. I don’t think I will.”

Slipping two fingers into the top of your panties, he removes them effortlessly from your body. His shadow tears away your blouse then returns to pin your arms above you once more. You wiggle and fight against the both of them, but they are far stronger than you.

In a last ditch effort, you squeeze your thighs together and beg for Alastor to stop. A plethora of pleads pouring from your lips to “stop” him. 

“Please don’t.” You whine. “Please please stop. Stop it!”

Alastor purposely ignores your pleading. Instead, he opts for wedging his hands between your thighs and prying them open forcefully. That action only makes you more wet. Undoing his slacks, he pulls himself free. You try not to purr at the sight and sensation when he rubs the head of it lazily against your clit. He slides it down to your entrance to gather some of your slick before bringing it back up. He teases you leisurely, his eyes dancing across your heaving form.

“If you really wanted me to stop, Darling, you wouldn’t be so excited. Look at you!” He exclaims, his hands running along your thighs as he spreads them further. “You know you want it.”

Twisting your hips and body, you try to break free from the grasp of him or his shadow. You gasp when the head of his erection prods at your entrance.

“P-please don’t. No.” You murmur, but your hips buck into him. Staring at the wall next to you, you stop your movements in submission. Alastor does not take it that way immediately and ceases his actions.

“Are you alright, Darling? Do you genuinely wish for me to stop?” He asks calmly. You turn your face toward him and shake your head.

“No! Don’t stop.” You assure him. He nods understandingly and continues forward, pushing himself inside you in full. A quiet moan escapes your lips at the fullness of him. 

Pulling on his shadow, you attempt to free your hands as Alastor slowly thrusts into you. Your heart is pounding from the debauchery of it all. Eventually, you wiggle one hand free and use it to push against Alastor’s shoulder.

“Stop!” 

He pointedly disregards your cry and leans down to capture your lips. It takes a lot of willpower on your part to try to turn your head away from him instead of melting into his kiss. Alastor growls lowly, diving back into the game along with you. Grabbing your chin roughly, he holds your face in place.

“You will follow my lead, Darling. Kiss me.” He growls, his hips picking up the pace as he thrusts into you. Holding you still, he brings his lips back to yours and the two of you mold them together. A soft moan leaves your throat.

“Good little rabbit.” Alastor praises when he breaks from the kiss. “You know you want it.”

Arching your back into him when he hits your sweet spot just right, Alastor chuckles. He continues his pace, making sure to add extra force each time he’s pressed into you completely. Your free hand moves to claw at his shoulder which causes him to hiss and fuck you harder.

“N-no. I don’t. Stop it.” You gasp between moans. 

Grabbing your thighs, Alastor pushes them back further, they almost touch the bed with how far he’s pushed them. The movement allows him to go deeper in his thrusts. You keen softly when he hits your cervix tantalizingly. 

“Submit to me, dirty little rabbit. You know you want it. You want _me_.” He moans. Releasing one of your thighs, his hand slips between your bodies to thumb at your clit. It makes you see stars and you swiftly replace the hand on your thigh with your own to continue holding yourself open for him. His shadow lets go of your other hand and watches happily. He seems content just enjoying the show instead of being involved. 

Snatching his hand still on your thigh you bring it to your throat.

“Make me.” You whisper, holding his gaze steadily. With a now free hand, you bring it to the according thigh and keep your legs apart for him. He smiles tauntingly at you.

“Poor choice of words, Darling.” Alastor groans, squeezing your throat tightly. The sudden lack of air forces a whine from your lips. Alastor thrusts hard into you, using you like a toy for his own pleasure. Choked gasps and sighs leave you as he takes you in full, his thumb on your clit never stops circling the delicious bundle of nerves. 

Slowly but surely, that tight heat builds in your core. Your toes curl when he uses the leverage of your neck to push and pull you onto him. The bed frame hits the stone walls loudly with each thrust and you pride yourself in making the right call of leading him down here. The perfect quiet haven for the two of you to engage in such sinful behavior. A small smile tugs on your lips as you gaze at him lustfully.

“There it is, Darling. Smile! Smile for me.” His hand on your throat squeezes tighter briefly. “Cum for me.” He murmurs between thrusts. Rolling your hips to the best of your ability, you allow the excitement to build. Then take over. 

Dropping your legs, you hold onto his wrist for purchase while he continues to force you into orgasm. Warm pleasure washes over you and broken moans pour from your lips. 

“Yes, Sir. Yes!” You gasp, bucking your hips into him to ride out the wave. The smile on your lips never leaves, even when your eyes briefly dilate before fluttering close to savor the feeling. Alastor shivers as he watches your pleasure consume you, especially with how serene your smile looks. 

His hand on your neck releases to move to your hips. Holding you in place, his own shudder with excitement between your thighs. Pressing forward harshly a few more times, his own orgasm washes over. Spilling himself into you in a warm mess before pulling out completely. He leans over you to watch more while you gather your bearings. Your heavy pulls of air slowly even to a more reasonable pace and he moves to come lay at your side.

Scooping you up into his arms, he tucks your head under his chin. Carding his hands through your hair and over your back, he murmurs softly.

“Was that alright, Dear? Are _you_ alright?” 

You nod gently against him, nuzzling your nose into his neck. He holds you tightly and presses a loving kiss to the top of your head.

“Y-yeah. I think so. I’m ok.” You assure, wrapping all of the limbs you can around him. Reaching over, Alastor grabs a blanket and pulls it around the two of you. He cradles you in his arms and whispers quiet praise in your ear.

“You did so good, Dear. What an interesting little game to say the least.”

“Mhm.” You mumble, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. “Did you like it? If not we don’t have to do it again.”

“It might be more for you than for me, Darling. But I don’t mind humoring you. I will say though, it was a little exhilarating to have a different kind of prey.” He assures. 

Melting into his arms, you let him run his hands over your body soothingly. Slowly you find yourself drifting off to sleep and hardly register when he picks you up to bring you properly to his room. There, he continues to whisper sweet nothings until you fall into a deep slumber for the rest of the night.


End file.
